


A Surprise For Daisy

by ShiverStar



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Futanari, Futanari Princess Daisy, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiverStar/pseuds/ShiverStar
Summary: Princess Daisy didn't really have much to do for the day, but thankfully her friends called her up for some fun. They even promised a nice surprise for later!





	A Surprise For Daisy

It was a nice day in Sarasaland, yet Daisy was currently content just laying on the couch and watching television in the living room of her castle. The tan princess only wore a t-shirt and lightly bulging panties as she lazed around, snacking on chips and occasionally scratching herself. Her heart skipped a beat and she sat right up when her phone suddenly rang on the table, finding the caller was her fellow princess Peach. She quickly picked up the phone and answered. “H-Hey, what's up?” Daisy leaned back on the couch as she spoke, “I thought everyone was out fighting, isn't today a smash day? You were excited about going back and sparring since you two said new fighters were coming.” Peach could be heard giggling through the phone. “Hey there, Daisy~ Rosalina and I headed out early. It gets a little boring just fighting all the time and Mayor Pauline invited us to a few games of tennis. If you wanna come, we could play doubles. Are you in?”

“Oh, I'd love to! I just need to change into my outfit and--” “Perfect, because we're here to pick you up.” Peach then hung up the phone and knocked on the front door to Daisy's castle. The princess inside jumped before yelling “I'll be right there!” She rushed herself upstairs and into her bedroom before quickly losing her shirt, letting her breasts free then covering them up with her sports top and covering her lower assets with shorts. She then put her shoes on and ran to her front door and opened it up, panting softly as she greeted Peach and Rosalina, the two also dressed for the occasion. “Hey there.. I'm ready to go!”

“Glad to hear, let's get going~” Peach chimed before taking Daisy's hand and leading her off to the courts with the cosmic princess walking beside them. Rosalina soon spoke up. “Oh, there is a matter that Peach hadn't brought up, but we have a surprise for you. And yes, it's different than our usual activities.” She let out a playful chuckle. Daisy blushed as her heart fluttered. “O-Oh, is that so... if it's any better than you two finally inviting me out for sports, then I can't wait!”

It took just a moment before they reached the tennis courts, and another to get their game set up. Peach and Rosalina versus Daisy and Pauline. It was a somewhat intense few matches, but most of the victories went to the desert princess and the city mayor. The four then chatted away in the changing room while they were wiping their sweat and re-hydrating on the benches. “Well, ladies...” Pauline soon stood up with a smile, “Unfortunately I can't stay much longer, it's a miracle that I even managed to fit this game into my schedule. I hope to see you three again, and I'm sure Daisy will love her surprise. I'm sure jealous.” She coyly grinned before kissing Daisy's cheek and walking out of the room with a wave. Peach and Rosalina waved with a smile while Daisy sat there, frozen as her cheeks flushed red. Peach looked to her with a giggle. “Well, now.. The next stop will be my castle. You two know better than anyone else that I have a little itch that neither fighting nor sports can scratch~”

“O-Oh, yeah..” Daisy managed to break her frozen state before standing up. “Lemme just get a shower first, then—yeep!” Rosalina took the flustered lady's hand and pulled her along with Peach. “No need when you know you'll just get sweaty again.. come along, it's not like you can't wash yourself inside the castle.” She giggled as the three were on the move again. Thankfully the court was already in the mushroom kingdom, so it wasn't as long of a walk to Peach's castle. Daisy could feel her heart pounding as she knew exactly what was in store for her.

The moment the castle doors opened, Daisy was practically dragged up the stairs with the other two pulling her along. She only got a moment's rest when they finally barged into peach's room and sat on the bed. “It's been too long, dearie..” Peach swayed her hips and hummed while she locked her bedroom door. The moment the lock was in place, her hands quickly went to the rim of her tennis dress and pulled it right off while Daisy had a good view of her bare back as well as her round rear in those tight-fitting pink pants. At least it was in there, before she hooked her thumbs around her pants and panties and bent down to pull them down.  
Daisy only watched in awe as she was given a full view of Peach's bare ass, even spread to show off her holes. Daisy's breathing was a bit labored and the throbbing between her legs didn't hide below her tennis shorts. Rosalina quickly noticed the predicament and got behind the other princess, grabbing those shorts along with her panties and pulling them straight down. As a result the uncut brown shaft sprang up and stood at about 6 inches above her balls, throbbing with its pink head just peeking out of the skin. Rosie then grabbed Daisy's top and pulled it off, freeing her tan C-cups. The cosmic woman then worked to strip herself down as Peach turned to Daisy and approached her, her own bust swaying with her movements.

Daisy let out a soft moan as Peach wrapped her soft hand around her cock. “Oh my..” She started, biting her plush lower lip while lightly stroking the shaft with her thumb, “We have been neglecting our poor friend for so long, haven't we? I know it's unfair and we're sorry.. however, we're here now and we can fix that~” She giggled and kissed Daisy's lips. “Now tell me where you'd like that needy little thing to go, all your choice.” She smiled sweetly, but soon yelped as Daisy took her shoulders and sat her down. Peach looked up to her and her cock with curiosity and lust before a tan hand gingerly held the back of her head and guided it until her pillowy lips met with Daisy's cock head.

Daisy let out a blissful sigh while her cock leaked a drop of precum over the pink lips. “Ohh yeah.. please, make up for it by sucking me off. You know I love your lips. If you really felt sorry for me, then you'd get to work, cutie.” Peach's heart jumped at the sudden boost of confidence, but she happily took the demand and engulfed Daisy's shaft into her mouth. She hummed around the length as she affectionately curled her tongue around it and pulled the skin back to let its head free.

Daisy moaned and panted as she gently held Peach by her hair, her cock throbbing and leaking pre over the blonde princess's tongue. She then gasped as she felt the taller princess's larger bust against her back and followed by her hands clasping the tan breasts. “Your heart is racing..” Rosalina cooed into her ear. “I always miss feeling it beat like this when our fun is over.. but maybe we'll get our fun more often than before.” She chuckled lustfully as she massaged Daisy's breasts and rubbed her dull pink nipples. 

Daisy panted and huffed in bliss. She couldn't do much but just let the other ladies convey their lust and affection to her in their own ways. The next moment, she clutched Peach's head and held it down as her cock tensed up and her balls clenched. “Mmm.. ahhh~” She moaned as her cock erupted, dumping thick pent-up white ropes of her royal seed into the mushroom kingdom's royal mouth. Peach's cheeks visibly filled with Daisy's cum, but she managed to swallow every drop that was given to her. Once Daisy's ejaculating came to a stop, Peach pulled her head back with a smile. “Delicious as always.. you always were one of my favorite flavors~”

Daisy chuckled a bit. “Sure, sure.. I'm pretty sure you're just buttering me up so I don't feel bad about all the other dicks you talk about playing with over in the smash dorms.” Peach blushed and giggled. “Oh don't be like that, Daisy.” She stood up and sat in her lap with the soaked tan cock throbbing between them. Peach held Daisy's face in her hands and kissed her lovingly. “We might sleep around, but I wouldn't want to replace you for anyone else. I love coming home and spending time with you and Rosie. I even pulled some strings for that surprise because I wanted to tell you myself that we can hang around much more often than before. The rest of our fun can wait a little, wait right here while I get that surprise.”

Daisy watched on as Peach stood up and walked to the elegant dress on her closet door. Daisy then realized that Rosalina was hugging her close with her arms around her waist, blushing as she could feel the steady rhythm of the bigger woman's heart against her back. Her eyes focused back on Peach.. mostly her ass again. She watched the blonde princess dig into a pocket on the inside of her dress. She pulled out an envelope and walked back to Daisy, presenting it blank face up. “Hehe, it'll be obvious if you flip the envelope. They usually prefer to send these things by mail or just directing people to the right place at the right time, but I managed to get them to let me deliver yours myself. Please take a look~”

Daisy looked up to her and took the envelope. Upon turning it around, her eyes went wide. “T-That's the symbol...” She muttered as she hurriedly broke the wax stamp and took the letter out. “...I'M IN?!” Her heart skipped a beat from the news. “WHOOOO, about time!” She laughed and sprang up to hug Peach with Rosalina now awkwardly holding Daisy's waist. Peach smiled and hugged back. “I promise we were rooting for you, too.. but don't expect any special treatment, we'll still beat you up just like everyone else.” She giggled and pecked her lips. Daisy grinned and returned the kiss. “Like I don't know the rules of every other sport we play. However, you two still have to make it up to me for all the times you left me alone. I have the perfect idea, as well.”

“Oh? Then lead the way~” Peach gave an affectionate smile. Daisy grinned as she peeled the soft royal arms from her body before laying back on the bed, her slick cock standing straight. “Peach, get that cute backdoor on my dick. Rosie, on my face. Whatever you wanna do from there is fine. Get moving~” The moment she finished her demands, the other two acted. Rosalina started with promptly sitting on Daisy's face, her wet folds planted on the other princess's lips. Meanwhile Peach sat so Daisy was between her knees and her plush rear was over her erection. With a fell sit, Peach moaned as the well-lubed shaft slid right into her tight hole. 

Daisy moaned blissfully under Rosalina's assets, holding her thighs as she licked at her slit. Her tongue dragged along the sweet lips before ending its journey by gently flicking Rosie's pulsing clit and repeating its licks. She repeated this before planting her lips onto her folds and digging her tongue into Rosalina's cosmic womanhood. Lower down, her hips bucked and thrust her shaft into Peach's tight warm ass. Daisy was practically drowning in bliss as she serviced the other girls.

Rosalina bit her lip as an idea formed. Keeping her rear placed over Daisy's head, she lowered herself until she was face to face with Peach's wet pussy. Though rather than digging right in like their current seat is, she reached to it and pushed a couple of her fingers in. She slowly fingered the other princess while her thumb lightly played with her clit for a moment before pulling her fingers out. She then leaned in and started eating Peach out while she had better plans for her soaked fingers.

Her face buried between Peach's legs and her tongue lapping up her vagina, Rosalina's hand wandered down to Daisy's ass. Her slick fingers prodded at the tan princess's tight pink hole before simply sliding in. Daisy winced from the slippery yet forceful intrusion, but her look turned back into pure pleasure once those fingers pressed up to her prostate and gently stroked it. Daisy moaned and arched her back as she continued to pound Peach's ass with a face full of Rosalina's sex. The trio kept this position and served each other with Peach looking on at them with pure bliss.

Peach was the first one to cum. She moaned out as she held Rosalina's head to her slit, grinding against her tongue and lips as she rode out her orgasm. Next came Rosalina, moaning as she pressed her ass down and properly smothered Daisy's face to ride out her own climax. It didn't take long for it to finally hit Daisy as her insides clenched and her cock erupted. She was pinned to the bed and could only moan and whimper into Rosalina's ass while she dumped her warm load into Peach's rear.

Rosalina rolled off of Daisy to let her breathe while the trio rested in the lovely afterglow. Peach laid herself over daisy's body, wrapping her arms around her tan bestie. “I'm so happy that you get to fight with us now... oop, phrasing.” She giggled. “Still, we kept putting a good word in for you~” Daisy giggled and took Peach's head, setting it on her chest. “I appreciate it, really. I finally get to hang out with you two and everyone else at that castle.”

“O-Oh, I didn't realize that I didn't read the whole letter.” Daisy reached up and grabbed the paper while Peach rubbed her cheek in the tan bust. Daisy mumbled a bit as she read. “...As an echo fighter? You never told me about this, the hell does that mean?” “H-Huh? Ohhhh!” Peach looked up to her with an embarrassed blush. “Let me put it this way, you know how we brought up Marth and Lucina? Pit and his darker self? Yeah...” Daisy tilted her head. “So you mean.. clones? You called them clones. Am I...?” “Yeah, you're required to use the same attacks as me. Look on the bright side, you get a nice blue toad to help you~” She giggled before looking back up to Daisy, suddenly worried about the tears in her eyes.

“Daisy..? OOP!” Peach yelped as Daisy pulled her into a tight hug. “Ohh, I'm so happy! I get to meet so many people and FIGHT them~!” Daisy giggled and sobbed into Peach's shoulder as she rocked the blonde princess in her arms. It took a moment for her to calm down and let go. “Sorry, sorry.. I couldn't help it, you know I've wanted this even before we met Rosie! Speaking of which..” She curiously looked over to Rosalina to find her asleep. Peach looked as well and giggled. “Poor thing. She did a good mount of sparring before we left to pick you up. Let's let her rest.” She kissed daisy's cheek. “I'd love to sleep as well, but I can't do that when I feel so dirty and sweaty...” Daisy chuckled. “I feel you. Let's get a shower first!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated~


End file.
